


Light Blue Button up

by Matterofhope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Steve McGarrett - Freeform, junior reigns - Freeform, lou grover - Freeform, mcdanno, oh noooo, steve (and Danny) is in troubleeeee, tani rey - Freeform, teasing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Matterofhope
Summary: Steve shows up to work late...in Danny’s shirt. The team notices, and acts accordingly.
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Light Blue Button up

Steve was late, rushing and making him self look bad, very bad. 

He walked-no, ran, through the doors of HQ. 

“I’m so sorry you guys” he said as soon as he saw them.  
“It’s fine boss” Junior said, Lou and Tani turned their heads to greet Steve.  
“Where’s Danny?” Junior asked “I haven’t seen him all morning” 

Shit. 

“Oh yeah, he sent me a text, said he wasn’t feeling good, but um, he might try to make it”  
“Oh, that sucks” Tani turned to the screens “any reason why you’re wearing his shirt?” She pulled up a picture of what seemed to be a suspect.  
Junior grinned and Lou picked up on it too “yeah, Steve, you’re not the light blue button up type” 

Steve looked down at himself. He noticed he was in fact, wearing a light blue button up, a staple in Danny’s wardrobe. (Because after all these years he never learned how to dress remotely like an islander, but that’s besides the point)

His shirt was slightly wrinkled, he must have grabbed it in a haste when he realized he, the boss, was late. 

It was amazing that the shirt was slightly too big on him around the shoulders. 

Steve thought about the night before, him kissing Dannys broad shoulders, Danny bitting his lip in response- 

“Boss” Tani said.  
“Oh yeah, what”  
“Your shirt, actually no” tani turned to lou “Dannys shirt”  
“We’re sure it is” Lou added. 

Steve scratched his head. “Look, i don’t know where all your minds are...but all my clothes were dirty, I thought this was maybe one of mine, a date shirt I didn’t realize I had” 

They all nodded. 

“Well Junes...” Tani turned to him “you live at Steve’s house too”  
“True that” Junior responded.  
“So” Lou said “do you belive commander McLiar over here?” 

Junior locked eyes with Steve.  
“Lie to my girlfriend and coworker” he made a seesaw motion with his hand “or-“  
“Get fired” Steve gave a fake smile  
“Hmm” Junior said “I really don’t know what’s going on in the McGarrett household so, I can’t contest for anything, really” 

Steve wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or not. He didn’t think this was the end of it. 

“Well” Tani clasped her hands together “let’s get to work”  
“We’ll solve a different mystery” Lou muttered. 

Steve pretended he was cool, but In reality he texted danny not to come to work today, he’d-no, they’d...deal with it another day. 

~  
That night, 9:08 pm

Tani’s phone beeped. 

She grabbed it from next to her on the couch, it was junior. 

Junior: they did it last night, pretty sure, you can’t tell anyone though.  
Tani: not even Grover???  
Junior: no  
Tani: you’re no fun....took em long enough.  
Junior: they’ve known each other for a decade I believe. But it’s just a theory that they did it.  
Tani: you can’t hear anything through the walls?  
Junior: even if I could, I wouldn’t want to her  
Tani: good point  
Junior: I better stop talking, before I do get fired.  
Tani: true. Thanks for letting me know though 😏  
Junior: don’t use that face  
Junior: I mean emoji  
Tani: I wonder when they’ll tell us officially  
Junior: I said it was a theory, okay?  
Tani: 👍🏻

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Tani and Junior in a fic to be honest. I hope everything was okay, and that you (thoroughly) enjoyed this fic *wink*


End file.
